Help Me Forget
by Mizz Degrassi
Summary: Based on the sneak peak of "You Drive Me Crazy". Maya needs to take her mind off Miles, how will Zig help? (ZAYA ONESHOT) rated M for adult language and sexual content.


~**Help me forget~**

**~0o0~**

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters on the sow. Especially these beginning quotes from the upcoming episode (You drive me crazy).

~0o0~

"Okay, thank you. Now I'm gonna have nightmares about that," Maya chuckles, playfully throwing a pillow at her best friend.

"Well then, my job here is done," Zig says with a small smile before getting off her bed.

Maya hasn't slept for days. Even when she dozed off, she would wake up screaming after dreams, scratch that _**nightmares**_, of Miles. Yes, Miles is her ex, but that doesn't mean she can't care about him. He has been acting weird lately and having missed all the signs with Cam, she couldn't afford to make the same mistake again. She couldn't afford _to lose _someone she cares about again.

"But seriously," Zig stops at the doorway, cutting her train of thought. "You need help."

The words echo in her head. She looks up from her hands, forcing a smile.

"No, I just need to get my mind off Miles," She insists.

"Well then I can give you some Kanye. I've got his entire catalog memorized," He offers.

"Somehow I don't think that's gonna cut it," Maya replies jokingly.

He just shrugs, walking out.

Zig has always been there for her, even when she didn't want him to be. He always knew exactly what to say to make her smile. But this is different. No matter what he or her mom said, she couldn't get her mind off of Miles. At first she just thought she might still have feelings for him, but that just couldn't be the case. The more she thought of him, the more she thought of Cam. And the more she thought of Cam, the more scared she got. Maybe she does need help. Or maybe, she needed something else.

"Zig!" She yells, slipping her tank top strap off her shoulder.

He walks back in, a concerned look on his face.

"You okay?"

"Can I ask you something?" She asks him, playing with her hands.

He sits down on her bed again, "Shoot."

"Will you help me?"

Zig looks at her, wondering if she was serious.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I would do anything for you," He assures her with a light smile.

"I just feel like ever since you've started liking Zoe-"

"Is Princess Matlin jealous that I have finally moved on? Even if I was rejected," Zig cuts her off, muttering the last part.

"You've moved on?" She whispers, avoiding eye contact.

Zig feels a pang of guilt, but a lot more confusion.

"It just bugs me. I've always been your Number 1, and you've always tried helping me. But now, I feel like we aren't as close," Maya continues.

He doesn't know how to respond. They just stare at each other in silence.

"Well I'm sorry, I guess. I thought this is what you wanted, for me to get over you," Zig finally replies.

"But I need you. I need you to help me," She says, moving towards him.

He gives her a confused look, not noticing her sudden closeness. He is too busy trying to figure out what she's trying to say. Maya has always been smarter than him and he hated when she acted all cryptic.

"What?"

Maya groans quietly, hating how slow her housemate is.

"Help me forget, Zig," She whispers softly, stroking his arm.

He looks down at her hand. Her fingers trace his bicep causing shivers down his spine.

_Was she serious?_

"Maya, we can't," He starts.

"And why not?" She questions, leaning in.

"Um for starters, bad breath?" He tries, leaning back.

"I don't care."

"No hanky panky?"

"We can be quiet."

"Are you high?" He questions her.

"No. It's just you're the only one that understands me and you don't judge me. You always take my mind off things. Don't you want to help me? Don't you_ want_ me? I still remember your sweet spot," She whispers, circling the right side of his collarbone with her finger.

Oh how aroused he was. She always knew what to say to drive him crazy. Their lips are centimeters apart.

"Maya-"

"Shhh."

And with that, their lips collide. The kiss is heated and sloppy, just like their last one. He tries to pull away but she just grabs the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Her lips taste like strawberries. Her hair smells like vanilla shampoo. Zig knows this is wrong; he's using his best friend's vulnerability to his advantage. But as she slips her tongue in his mouth, he forgets all about that. She grabs his shoulders, pushing him down on her mattress. Her fingers creep under his shirt, tracing each of his abs. She trails kisses down his neck, sucking and biting on his sweet spot. Moans escape his lips. She smirks up at him.

_Two can play at that game._

Flipping her over, he rolls his hips against hers.

"Oh that feels good," She breathes into his ear, nibbling softly.

He rolls deeper causing her head to throw back. She presses her body closer to his.

"Fuck," Maya moans out, clawing at his shirt.

He looks up at her and sees her face contort in pleasure. Zig grows hard. Nothing was hotter than hearing her swear. He peels off his shirt, causing her to bite her lip. This time she flips him over and kisses down his chest. As she reaches his sweatpants, he tenses up.

"Just relax Zigmund. I'm gonna make you moan until you can't breathe," Maya whispers seductively before snaking her hand into his pants.

~0o0~

"Well that was fun," She says, jumping up.

Zig just nods in response, still in shock. She smirks at him, throwing him his shirt.

_How'd she do that with her mouth?_

He pulls up his pants and watches as she exits the room to go to the bathroom. Quickly putting on his shirt, he walks towards his room. A pair of wet hands touch his shoulders.

"Thank you for helping me forget," Maya whispers into his ear.

He turns around and watches as she walks back to her room.

_That girl will be the death of him._

* * *

**Hey, I'm Mizz Degrassi and I'm new to and the Degrassi fandom. I have written on Wattpad and after seeing the sneak peek or the new episode, I just knew I had to write a fanfic abut it. I'm sorry if it sounds really weird. I'm a Zaya shipper which makes me a Zaya writer. I already have a few projects up my sleeve so expect me to pop up here and there. **

**Please **_**REVIEW **_**and follow.**

**~ Mizz Degrassi**


End file.
